Derrière le miroir
by Nicolina
Summary: Alors que Watanuki fait le ménage, il trouve un miroir très étrange. Que cache ce miroir et pourquoi l'appelle-t-il sans cesse ? Shonen ai Watanuki/Domeki


**Derrière le miroir**

**Auteur: Nicolina**

**Couple: Domeki+Watanuki**

**Avertissement : One-shot, Shonen-ai, Yaoi/Slash,(Relations entre hommes, si ça vous plait pas, passez votre chemin), Lime.**

**Disclamer: Les personnages sont la propriété de clamp. Elles ont de la chance. TT**

**Genre: Romance, drama.**

**Petit mot : Bien voici un nouveau one-shot, assez long par rapport à ce que je fais d'habitude. Alors, j'espère que vous aimerez.**

**Merci à Mira Nara pour sa review pour « Tu ne peux pas comprendre ».**

**Bonne lecture.**

-Watanuki, aujourd'hui, tu dois nettoyer la réserve.

-Encore, mais vous la mettez en désordre, tout le temps, ma parole. Je l'ai fait le mois dernier.

-Mais, il y a encore de nouvelles choses à ranger, dit Yuko avec un sourire. Alors, dépêche-toi.

Watanuki grogna, mais n'insista pas. De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. S'il refusait, il en aurait deux fois plus à faire. C'était évident. Yuko lui ferait remarquer que c'était son destin, et il n'aurait de toute façon, pas eu le choix de le faire. Alors, il préférait abdiquer tout de suite.

Quand il entra dans la réserve, il vit le désordre et il soupira, presque à en tomber par terre. Puis sa colère reprit le dessus.

-Comment peut-elle accumuler autant de choses en si peu de temps ? Grogna Watanuki.

En effet, des amas d'objets traînaient par terre, des bouteilles, des éventails, des livres et toute sorte d'autres choses. C'était invraisemblable. Elle ne se préoccupait vraiment pas de sa santé, il allait encore tousser à cause de la poussière accumulée et il allait se casser le dos à tout ramasser et à ranger. C'était vraiment une tortionnaire. Mais malgré tout cela, il se mit au rangement, en pestant bien entendu.

Après plusieurs heures, qui lui parurent une éternité, Watanuki en avait presque fini. Il était en train de ranger les derniers objets, quand il vit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant. Est-ce que Yuko l'avait déjà avant ? Watanuki ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu, pourtant, il était pleins de poussière. Mais après tout, tout dans cette pièce était couvert de poussière. Il soupira puis entreprit de le déplacer et de le nettoyer. Son cadre semblait être fait d'or et il y avait une inscription, mais Watanuki n'arrivait pas à la lire.

-C'est sûrement un miroir tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire, dit-il, en se détournant du cadre.

Il avait tout nettoyé. Il était fier de lui. Cependant, il avait mal partout. C'était infernal de faire le ménage. Il commença à sortir de la pièce, quand il entendit une voix.

-Kimihiro.

Watanuki se retourna. Qui pouvait l'appeler ? Et surtout par son prénom ? Il regarda un peu partout. Peut-être avait-il rêvé ? Il fronça les sourcils. Il devait se méfier de tout ce qui était dans cette pièce. Il y avait des choses dangereuses. Il sortit finalement et rejoignit Yuko et Mokona qui lui demandèrent de passer en cuisine. Il se sentit las, mais il ne devait pas insister comme d'habitude. Alors, il alla préparer à manger.

Watanuki avait fait de drôles de rêve cette nuit-là. Il entendait sans cesse une voix prononcer son prénom. C'était dérangeant et il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Quand il sortit de chez lui, il pensa que la journée ne pouvait pas plus mal se passer. Il croisa Doméki en chemin, et cela le mit encore plus de mauvaise humeur.

-Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe sur toi, aujourd'hui. Je suis maudit.

Doméki haussa les épaules. S'il disait quelque chose, il était sûr que l'autre se mettrait à brailler dans tous les sens. Ils arrivèrent au lycée et Watanuki retrouva le sourire quand il vit sa « douce » Himawari arriver vers lui.

-Bonjour, Himawari-chan, dit-il avec un sourire niais.

-Bonjour, Watanuki, bonjour Doméki.

-Bonjour, répondit simplement l'archer.

Watanuki grogna en voyant son air, puis reprit son sourire joyeux. Ils allèrent ensuite en cours. Watnuki était en cours de japonais, et il somnolait à moitié. Il n'arrêtait pas d'entendre cette voix qui l'appelait, si bien qu'il s'endormit en classe.

_« Cette voix n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler. Et ça lui cassait les oreilles._

_-Kimihiro._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?_

_-Kimihiro, reviens me voir._

_-Comment ça ?_

_-Le miroir, reviens me voir._

_-Qui es-tu ?_

_-Je suis. . . »_

Quelqu'un le secouait. Mais qui pouvait le déranger à ce point. Il voulait savoir qui était la personne qui l'appelait.

-Monsieur Watanuki, réveillez-vous.

Kimihiro Watanuki se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour de lui. Le professeur avait un œil mécontent et les autres élèves commencèrent à rire.

-Je suis désolé, dit Watanuki.

Watanuki passa le reste du cours, rouge comme une tomate, le nez sur son cahier. Il sortit de la classe vite fait, pour ne pas être le centre d'attention de tout le monde. Il alla dans la cour et alors qu'il courait pour aller le plus loin possible, il se heurta à quelqu'un. Il tomba à terre, puis leva la tête.

-Oh non ! C'est toi. J'avais raison, ma journée empire de plus en plus.

Doméki tendit sa main pour aider Watanuki à se relever, mais il l'ignora. Il se releva tout seul.

-Il paraît que tu t'es endormi en cours.

-Qui est-ce qui t'a dit ça ? Demanda Watanuki avec énervement.

-Himawari. Je l'ai croisé en sortant de cours.

-Tu as du mal à dormir ?

-Non, et de toute façon en quoi ça te regarde ?

Doméki soupira puis partit sans un mot. Watanuki le regarda avec énervement puis il soupira, lui aussi. Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal à présent.

À la fin des cours, Watanuki se rendit directement chez Yuko pour faire son nettoyage habituel. Il était sûr qu'elle avait encore mis le bazar partout.

-Oh, tu es rentré mon petit Watanuki, dit Yuko. Pendant que tu es là, va me chercher une bouteille de saké dans la cuisine.

-Vous feriez mieux d'arrêter de boire, dit-il en allant dans la cuisine.

Il ressortit avec la bouteille de saké quand il entendit encore cette voix. Il se sentait bizarre. Pourquoi avait-il envie d'aller voir ce que c'était ? Il ferma les yeux et essaya d'oublier cette voix. Il retourna donner la bouteille de saké à Yuko puis regarda la porte qu'il venait de franchir.

-Dites-moi Yuko, est-ce qu'il se pourrait qu'il y ait un objet qui parle dans votre réserve ?

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Quelque chose qui. . . Non, oubliez ça.

-Watanuki, méfie-toi justement des objets qui parlent.

Watanuki regarda Yuko avec interrogation. Elle semblait très sérieuse et il valait mieux écouter la sorcière, c'était plus prudent pour lui. Il ne manquerait plus qu'une malédiction et il serait vraiment maudit à tout jamais.

Watanuki continuait à rêver de cette voix qui l'appelait, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir qui c'était. Watanuki était en train de cuisiner quand il l'entendit encore. Ça l'obsédait. Il y pensait sans cesse. En cours, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il ne pouvait plus tenir, cette voix. Elle l'énervait. Il alla dans la réserve et chercha ce que pouvait être cet objet parlant.

-Kimihiro.

-Où es-tu là ?

-Je ne suis pas loin, viens.

-Aide-moi à te trouver.

-Tu es presque près de moi.

Watanuki chercha et il se retrouva devant le miroir qu'il avait nettoyé quelque temps plus tôt. Il vit son reflet, que son reflet, puis quelque chose changea. Son reflet bougea les lèvres, alors que lui ne disait rien.

-Kimihiro.

-Quoi ? Dit-il en reculant.

-Je t'attendais Kimihiro.

-Co. . . Comment ça ?

-Je suis toi Kimihiro. Un autre toi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Watanuki avec panique.

-Je suis dans une autre dimension. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que tu es moi, et je suis toi. Je suis sûr que tu peux m'aider, dit le Watanuki du miroir. Alors, viens Kimihiro, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Je. . .

Watanuki ne savait pas quoi faire. Yuko lui avait dit de faire attention aux objets qui parlent. Mais pouvait-il considérer son reflet comme quelque chose de dangereux.

-Viens vers moi, Kimihiro, dit le miroir en tendant la main.

Watanuki commença à tendre la main, quand il sentit quelqu'un derrière lui.

-Watanuki, dit une voix grave.

Il se retourna et vit Doméki. Celui-ci le prit par les épaules, puis Watanuki se tourna vers le miroir.

-Ton reflet ?

-Tu ne pourras pas le voir, dit Doméki.

-Quoi ?

-Ah Shizuka, c'est enfin toi, dit le Watanuki du miroir.

Doméki fronça les sourcils et décida qu'il était temps de partir. Il poussa Watanuki en dehors de la pièce.

-Doméki ? Demanda Watanuki.

-Il ne faut plus que tu regardes ce miroir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu ne le dois pas, dit Doméki. Yuko m'a dit qu'il était dangereux.

-Mais. . .

-Ne t'approche plus de ce miroir. Viens.

L'archer l'emmena dans le salon de Yuko.

-Tu l'as récupéré à temps, dit Yuko.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Watanuki.

-Watanuki, tu ne dois plus regarder ce miroir ?

-Yuko, expliquez-moi.

-Il va te consumer et tu en seras prisonnier. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Alors, je te demande de ne plus t'en approcher.

-Très bien.

-Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi, dit la sorcière. Pour ce soir, le pire est évité.

Watanuki n'avait jamais vu Yuko aussi inquiète. Elle l'avait plus d'une fois mise en garde, mais jamais comme ça. Ce miroir était si dangereux que ça ? Doméki le raccompagna chez lui.

-Pourquoi tu restes à côté de moi, ce n'est pas ton chemin, pesta Watanuki.

-Parce que j'ai envie. Je n'ai pas le droit de passer du temps avec toi ?

-Pas si c'est pour me pourrir la vie.

-Je comprends.

-Non, tu ne comprends rien.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement de Watanuki. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte et il vit que Doméki restait planté derrière.

-Tu peux rentrer chez toi, maintenant.

-Watanuki, est-ce que ça va aller ?

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Eh bien vois-tu, il n'y a aucune raison, alors bonne nuit.

Watanuki ferma la porte au nez de Doméki. Il était vraiment bizarre ces temps-ci. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il semble vraiment s'inquiéter pour lui ? C'est incompréhensible. Watanuki se mit au lit et s'endormit.

_« Watanuki était encore dans ce rêve._

_-Kimihiro, j'ai besoin de ton aide._

_-Pourquoi ? Je ne dois plus m'approcher de toi._

_-J'ai besoin de ton aide. Je dois le retrouver._

_-Qui ça ?_

_-Shizuka. Aide-moi à le retrouver. J'ai besoin de lui._

_-Quoi ? C'est n'importe quoi._

_-S'il te plait, viens vers moi. Je dois le retrouver. »_

Watanuki se leva en sursaut. Non, il ne devait pas l'écouter. Il ne devait pas. Yuko lui avait dit que c'était dangereux. Il ne devait pas y aller. Pourtant. . . Il se leva quand même et s'habilla et sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, il se retrouva devant chez la sorcière des dimensions. Il entra, même s'il savait qu'il ne devait pas le faire. Il se retrouva sans comprendre devant le miroir.

-Kimihiro, je savais que tu reviendrais.

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sûr. Je te l'ai dit, tu es moi et je suis toi. Je sais à quoi tu penses.

-Je ne devrais pas être ici.

-Mais si, bien sûr que tu dois être ici. Tu dois m'aider. Je dois le revoir, le retrouver.

-Qui ça ?

-Shizuka.

-Pourquoi ? C'est un idiot. Pourquoi veux-tu le retrouver.

-Parce que je veux être avec lui.

Watanuki ne comprenait rien. Il voulait être avec Doméki. Il ne devait pas tourner rond dans sa tête.

-S'il te plait, Kimihiro. J'ai besoin de lui.

-Mais. . .

-Toi aussi, tu as besoin de lui, même si tu ne le sais pas.

Le Watanuki du miroir tendit sa main. Mais il ne pouvait la prendre. Yuko. . . Yuko lui avait dit. . .

-Non, je. . .

-S'il te plait.

Watanuki soupira, puis avança sa main. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Il ne voulait pas et pourtant, il avança sa main. Quand il toucha le miroir, il se sentit transporté à l'intérieur. Et quand il reprit ses esprits, il vit que quelque chose clochait.

-Merci Kimihiro.

Watanuki n'arrêtait pas de taper contre la vitre. Non, il s'était fait avoir. Pourquoi n'avait pas écouté Yuko. Elle l'avait pourtant prévenu.

-Je te remercie, vraiment. Je vais enfin le retrouver.

-Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

-J'ai besoin de Shizuka et il est vivant ici. J'avais besoin qu'on échange nos places.

-Mais. . .

-Je l'ai tué, dans mon monde. Tu es horrifié, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant, je l'aimais. C'est pour ça que j'ai été enfermé dans ce miroir. Je n'étais même pas sûr de pouvoir en sortir un jour. Et puis, tu es arrivé. Nous sommes différents. Je savais que je pourrais te manipuler facilement. Alors, maintenant, je vais le retrouver.

-Laisse-moi sortir.

Mais il était déjà parti et Watanuki se laissa tomber. Son autre lui allait sûrement faire quelque chose de mal. Il aurait vraiment dû écouter Yuko. Quel idiot !

Alors, que Watanuki se lamentait sur son idiotie, son double se rendait déjà chez celui qu'il voulait voir. Il entra dans le temple avec facilité, mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre de Doméki, quelqu'un lui enserra le cou.

-Watanuki, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ça t'arrive souvent d'entrer chez les gens par effraction.

Watanuki sourit. Enfin, c'était lui qu'il voulait voir. Il posa sa main sur le bras qui enserrait sa gorge et le retira avec douceur. Il se tourna vers Doméki et sourit de satisfaction.

-Je voulais te voir.

Doméki recula légèrement. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Pourquoi était-il si entreprenant tout à coup ? Puis, il sentit quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Watanuki avec sensualité. Je suis Kimihiro Watanuki.

-Tu n'es pas, lui.

-Bien sûr que si.

Watanuki caressa la joue de Doméki qui eut un frisson. Même s'il avait voulu que ça arrive un jour, Doméki aurait préféré que ce soit le vrai qui le fasse. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse faire. Il prit les poignées de son vis-à-vis et fronça les sourcils de colère.

-Où est Watanuki ?

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je savais que tu ne te laisserais pas berner si facilement. Cependant, n'as-tu jamais rêvé de ce moment ? Watanuki peut être à toi, maintenant.

Il s'approcha de Doméki et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il descendit à son coup, puis commença à retirer le tissu qui le gênait. Il voulait l'embrasser partout. La peau de Shizuka était aussi douce qu'il s'en souvenait.

-Shizuka. . . Je t'aime.

Il continuait à l'embrasser, descendant de plus en plus bas. Doméki semblait réagir à ses baisers pourtant, alors qu'il se mettait presque à genou devant lui, il l'obligea à se relever. Il lui enserrait les poignées et le regarda avec colère.

-Où est-il ?

-Enfermé dans le miroir, dit Watanuki. Il m'a aidé à sortir, à te retrouver.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?

-Que tu m'acceptes enfin.

-Je ne pourrais jamais. Ce n'est pas toi que j'aime.

-Tu aimes Kimihiro.

-Oui.

-Je suis Kimihiro.

-Non, tu n'es pas lui. Lui, il est doux et gentil. J'aime sa façon de s'emporter pour rien. Il n'est pas comme toi. Je sais ce que tu as fait.

-Alors, elle te l'a dit ?

-Oui. Et tu crois, que je vais te tomber dans les bras, après ça ? Demanda Doméki.

-Oh ! Mais tu n'as pas le choix.

Watanuki se jeta sur lui. Doméki fut surpris par sa force et il tomba à terre. Watanuki commençait à lui enlever ses vêtements. Pourquoi semblait-il si fort ? Il se débattit alors que l'autre l'embrassait.

-Tu seras à moi, dit Watanuki.

-Je crois. . . que tu ne me connais pas, dit Doméki alors qu'il donnait un coup de genou dans le ventre de Watanuki.

Il tomba à côté de lui, le souffle coupé. Doméki se leva. Il prit Watanuki par le col et l'emmena de force avec lui. Il ne voulait pas le laisser nuire comme ça, et il devait récupérer son Watanuki. Oui, il l'avait vu à travers son œil. Il pleurait. Non, il ne voulait pas qu'il pleure. Il eut du mal à l'emmener, car il se débattait. Finalement, après plus d'une demi-heure, il réussit enfin à l'amener chez la sorcière. Elle était debout dans le salon.

-Il a réussi à sortir, viens avec moi, dit Yuko.

-Lâchez-moi, dit Watanuki en se débattant.

Doméki le tenait fermement et ils arrivèrent devant le miroir. Watanuki était effondré de l'autre côté et il releva la tête.

-Doméki, c'est toi ?

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot.

-Je sais. Vous m'aviez prévenu.

-Je ne retournerais pas dans le miroir, dit l'autre Watanuki.

Il parvint à se libérer de la prise de Doméki et se retrouva à côté du miroir. Il prit un objet à côté de lui.

-Si vous ne voulez pas que je brise, vous allez faire ce que je vous dis. Je veux aller dans une autre dimension.

-C'est impossible, dit Yuko.

-Alors, je vais le briser. Votre Watanuki va disparaître.

Il était prêt à le faire, mais Doméki se jeta sur lui et le plaqua au sol.

-Watanuki, tends ta main, dit l'archer.

-Tu l'aimes vraiment à ce point ? Demanda l'autre. Pourquoi ?

-Je te l'ai dit, il est gentil et je l'aime comme il est. Tu n'es pas lui. Tu n'es qu'un assassin.

Doméki l'obligea à tendre le bras, et soudain, il disparut dans un éclair. Puis quelque chose tomba sur lui.

-Kimhiro, c'est toi ? Demanda Shizuka.

-Oui, enfin je crois.

Ils regardèrent le miroir. L'autre Watanuki pestait à l'intérieur. Le miroir bougeait tout seul, puis sans qu'ils comprennent, il tomba à terre. Quand Doméki le releva, il s'aperçut que le miroir était cassé.

-Est-ce qu'il. . .

-Oui, il est mort, dit Yuko. Le miroir s'étant brisé, il ne pourra plus revenir. Bien, je vais vous laisser. Je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire.

Elle sortit de la pièce, laissant seuls les deux garçons. Ils se relevèrent. Watanuki se sentait gêné. Il avait entendu la déclaration de Doméki à son égard et bizarrement, il n'y était pas indifférent. Il avait réfléchi pendant qu'il était dans le miroir, sur ce que lui avait dit son double. Il ressentait effectivement quelque chose pour l'archer. Mais, il ne savait pas si c'était de l'amour.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai, ce que tu as dit ? Demanda Watanuki en baissant la tête.

-Sur le fait que je t'aime ?

-Oui.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Je t'aime. J'ai eu peur pour toi.

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien entendu.

Shizuka s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il voulait être sûr que c'était bien lui qui était là.

-N'en fais pas trop, dit Watanuki. Je n'ai pas dit que c'était le cas pour moi.

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que je t'aime.

-Ah ! Mais arrête. Enfin, non, je voudrais rester comme ça avec toi. Crois-moi, je ne sais pas ce que je raconte, mais je sais que j'ai eu peur de ne plus te revoir. Savoir qu'il t'avait tué dans un monde parallèle, m'a fait comprendre que je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses.

-Ça me fait plaisir, ce que tu dis.

Shizuka se pencha vers Kimihiro et l'embrassa. Oui, c'était bien lui. Il en était sur à présent. Finalement, il pouvait enfin le sentir près de lui. Il recula à contre cœur, mais quand il vit le sourire de Kimihiro, il sourit à son tour.

-Je serais toujours là, à tes côtés, Kimihiro, même si tu te fais coincé à nouveau dans un miroir.

-Merci Shizuka. Et ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte plus disparaître derrière le miroir.

**Fin !**

**Voilà ! Alors, une reviews, siouplait ? À la prochaine. Bisoussssssssssss à tous.**

**Nicolina**


End file.
